


El chico de la puerta azul

by aitana



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitana/pseuds/aitana
Summary: Si a Steve Rogers le preguntaran sobres los pilares fundamentales de su vida no dudaría en responder lo siguiente: su novia y los estudios. Desde que sus padres fallecieron, y su mejor amigo lo abandonó, recordar le resulta un juego peligroso en el que no quiere participar.  Hasta que un día, por casualidad, se topa con la imagen viva de su pasado y  lo que creía con certeza empieza a tambalearse. ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que ha intentado enterrar floreciera? ¿Que ocurriría si el chico que más quiso y dañó apareciera después de 4 años? Muchos secretos penden de un hilo en la ciudad de Nueva York, y a Steve no le queda otra opción que enfrentarse a aquello que más teme.Amor, deslealtad, violencia (y muchas cosas ilegales) para mantener una normalidad que nunca fue real. Porque lo único real que ha experimentado, tiene nombre y apellido: Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: La desaparición y reaparición de James Buchanan Barnes (y otros sucesos paranormales)

Steve.

Después de haber recorrido por tercera vez el campus, mi respiración es más que agitada. Sé que debería descansar, volver a mi habitación y ponerme de una vez a estudiar, pero hacer ejercicio y contemplar al paisaje mudar por el cambio de estación se me hace demasiado atractivo. Los días calurosos dejan paso a mi tiempo favorito: ni tan fríos para tener que quedarme cautivo en el interior de la universidad, pero con la temperatura ideal para poder dar paseos y ejercitar cuando me plazca. Y bueno, para saltarme mis responsabilidades como el trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana. Me compadezco de mí mismo mientras pongo rumbo de vuelta a la habitación, sintiendo demasiada presión para seguir huyendo.  


He dejado el móvil encima de la mesilla, y sé que Peggy no ha hecho más que enviarme mensajes. Estos días he estado raro con ella, pero no he sido capaz de poder explicarle el porqué. Siento que al verbalizar mis emociones se harán más reales, y es lo último que quiero. Le doy la vuelta al teléfono, en un intento de no curiosear lo que salta en la pantalla, temeroso de que sean palabras que supongan el fin de nuestra relación. Suspiro mientras me dispongo a empezar a escribir el ensayo (porque sí, he comenzado un día antes de la entrega). Da igual las veces que lea la pregunta, mis dedos siguen estáticos sobre el teclado. Cojo cada una de las letras que constituye esa frase y mentalmente las estrujo hasta que no le queda significado alguno, porque soy incapaz de responder lo que me piden. Proceso de nuevo la pregunta, esta vez concentrándome lo máximo posible.

"¿Qué cambiarías de tu pasado si fuera posible?"

Es algo que tengo que hacer para la optativa de psicología. En un primer momento agradecí la simpleza de la pregunta, puesto que tenía otras dos tareas pendientes para mis clases de ley constitucional y criminal y esta al ser de carácter personal, no necesitaba búsqueda alguna. Claro que, iluso de mí, pensé que indagar entre mis recuerdos era más fácil que acudir a la biblioteca de la facultad.

Qué tonto era.

El primer intento fallido fue porque después de que acudiera a mi mente una respuesta la rechacé inmediatamente, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Trataba de mi padre, que falleció antes de que yo naciera, y aunque siempre había creído que su ausencia era algo que me hubiera gustado arreglar, ahora lo dudaba. ¿Cómo voy a echar de menos a alguien que nunca he conocido? Por otra parte estaba mi madre, que murió cuando yo todavía estaba en el instituto. Este tema entraba en un terreno peligroso, demasiado reciente para que sintiera ganas de hablar sobre ello. Mi madre fue siempre una mujer amable y dulce, y no me parecía correcto mancillar su memoria por un estúpido trabajo de universidad. Por primera vez, no quería que mis lamentos fueran dirigidos a ella. Desde esta posición, me quedaba sin opciones. Casi sin opciones, siendo sincero. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de escribir sobre él sin sufrir demasiado. Podría simplemente dejar que mi imaginación hiciera el resto. Dudo un instante, juro que lo hago, pero la desesperación pesa más sobre mi conciencia. Finalmente, me pongo a escribir.

۞۞۞۞۞

Tardo una eternidad en acabarlo, ya que cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo es de noche. Una sensación nueva me embriaga como si me hubiera deshecho de algo que llevaba acarreando mucho tiempo. Me siento, de una vez por todas, libre, me siento tan bien que incluso me permito revisar el móvil. Antes de incluso leer ningún mensaje de Peggy, la llamo. Tarda tres toques en responder.  
—Steve— saluda con un deje de preocupación— llevo todo el día intentando de contactar contigo.  
Al instante me siento culpable.  
—Lo siento mucho. Llevo todo el día con este dichoso trabajo —miento—pero te llamaba para comentarte que ya lo he acabado.  
—Me alegro muchísimo—dice con total sinceridad— ¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos celebrarlo.  
Incluso estando al otro lado de la línea presiento sus ansias de verme, e incapaz de negarme respondo:  
—Claro que sí, salgo ahora y quedamos donde siempre.  
—Perfecto Steve, nos vemos—antes de colgar añade— Te quiero.  
No me da tiempo a decirle nada más, pero no me importa. Me la imagino sonriendo, y solo ese pensamiento hace que una sonrisa surque mi cara de lado a lado. Por fin siento que las cosas vuelven a estar en donde deberían haber estado todo este tiempo. Sin más dilación me preparo, y antes de salir, observo en el espejo una imagen que ya siento como mía otra vez.

En las calles no abunda la gente, pero tampoco podría decir que está desértico: Es Nueva York en pleno otoño, neutral en todos sus aspectos, dejando ligeramente que la tranquilidad se abra paso y se instale en la ciudad, como una nueva huésped. Camino sin prisa, mientras disfruto de que las fosas nasales se impregnen del aire de esta nueva época, una mezcla de olor enmohecido y húmedo. El camino hacia la cafetería no es muy largo, pero agradezco lo que dura. Al llegar, diviso que Peggy ya está sentada en nuestra mesa.

Me gustaría relataros todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, aunque sinceramente no podría porque temo no ser fiel a todos los detalles. Simplemente, comimos, reímos, nos besamos y dejamos que aquel sitio, junto a nosotros, fuera confidente de todos nuestros secretos. Peggy me contó cosas de la academia de policía a la que asistía, a la vez que achinaba los ojos de esa manera que suponía que yo no podía resistirme a compartir su alegría. Yo le conté también cosas (por supuesto menos interesantes) sobre mis estudios de abogacía, y expresé la liberación que sentí al acabar aquel trabajo. Entonces, sin saberlo, llegó el único momento incómodo de la cita, cuando ella formuló la siguiente pregunta:  
—¿Al final sobre qué escribiste, cariño?  
Estaba bebiendo un refresco e hice un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarme.  
—Sobre… -titubeé, y en su mirada se reflejó preocupación — sobre el amigo de la infancia que te comenté.  
Asintió dudosa.  
—¿James, verdad? —afirmé con la cabeza, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que acabara ese interrogatorio repentino— ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?  
Sé que no cabía ningún atisbo de malicia en esas palabras, pero sorprendentemente, me sentaron como un tiro en pleno pecho. Hacía tiempo que ya no llevaba la cuenta de los días que trascurrieron desde aquella promesa lanzada a modo de despedida, una promesa que se desvanecía paulatinamente en mi memoria como mis esperanzas de volver a verle.  
—Cuatro años —respondí lo más impávido posible — pero bueno, el pasado pasado está¬¬ —dije en un intento de redireccionar el rumbo de la conversación.  
Si a Peggy le resultó extraño esta tentativa, no lo comentó.  
—Me encantaría hablar de presente, sí. Y el buen acompañante que he elegido para vivirlo.

El reloj señaló las once cuando educadamente una camarera nos invitó a marcharnos puesto que iban a cerrar el local. Me dispuse a acompañar a Peggy a casa, y por una razón u otra, acabé acompañándola también a su habitación. Algo dijo, sin importancia, que hizo acortar la distancia de nuestras bocas a nada. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, y jugueteé con la suya en una danza en la que solo nosotros dos sabíamos la melodía. Nos tiramos a la cama y dejamos que la pasión hiciera el resto. La ropa pronto fue un recuerdo, y nuestro roce por fin dificultó la entrada de aire a mi organismo. Recorrí con la yema del dedo rincones que hicieron a mi pareja pedir piedad con mi nombre, y sin querer entramos en un juego macabro donde la única norma era darnos placer el uno al otro. Dejé que me poseyera, que su lengua recorriese todo aquello que era pecado, y mientras no podía más que gemir, acariciaba cada curva de su figura en un intento de hacer un mapa mental que no se olvidara nunca. A punto de dejar que la lujuria se apoderase de mí, busqué su mirada de nuevo y nos fundimos en un beso desesperado, como si fuéramos dos náufragos a la deriva del mar. Esa noche fuimos una misma persona, sin inicio ni final, mientras que nuestros cuerpos se movían al son de una canción que acababa en explosión de placer. Lo último que recuerdan mis ojos, antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue su cálida mirada y unos labios que susurraron las dos palabras sagradas.

۞۞۞۞۞

Despierto por la tenue luz mañanera que se filtra por mis párpados. Perezoso me arrebujo entre las sábanas y gruño sin querer unirme al despertar del resto del mundo. Estoy en una lucha mental para mantenerme consciente cuando algo en mi mente lanza una alarma por la ausencia de calor en la cama. Abro los ojos al instante y me doy cuenta de que Peggy ya no está. En su lugar encuentro una nota.

“No he querido despertarte, me tengo que ir a la academia. Tienes café en la cocina”  


Reviso la hora de mi móvil y suspiro aliviado al descubrir que tengo tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a psicología. Eso sí, debo pasar por mi residencia primero. Después de recoger la ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación, borrando el último rastro de esa noche de pasión, me visto y voy a la cocina a por mi deseado café. Mi garganta agradece ese liquido caliente con regusto amargo que se desliza por ella. Abandono el apartamento no sin antes dejar otra nota a mi paso.

“Gracias por todo. Te quiero. -SR”

La mañana transcurre sin ningún incidente. La clase de psicología sucede a la de ley penal, y la de penal a leyes europeas. Me encuentro sumergido en las lecciones y tomando más apuntes que en todo el curso, dirigiendo toda mi atención al profesor que tengo delante. Incluso me atrevo a responder a preguntas, además de una manera certera. No me he sentido tan productivo en semanas, y esta nueva faceta mía hace que la vida parezca más completa ahora. Por primera vez en días, saboreo la felicidad y satisfacción de lograr lo que me propongo.

Estoy tan contento que al acabar la jornada académica salgo del campus y dejo que las calles de la ciudad me guíen hacia un destino sin rumbo fijo. Estoy tan sumergido en disfrutar de la calma que me aporta la caminata que no me percato hasta tiempo después que he salido del barrio. Ante mí se aprecian calles más estrechas, humildes, aunque no por ello pierden su magia y embriaguez. Hay algo en ese sitio que hace que me sienta como en casa, me acoja y quiera explorarlo de palmo a palmo. Cuando veo en la lejanía un restaurante con pinta vintage, no dudo un segundo en acercarme y entrar.

El lugar es grande, así que decido sentarme cerca de la entrada. Está decorado como un bar de los años 50, con sillones mullidos rojos y mesas altas redondas. Los camareros del lugar van vestidos con atuendos de la época. La mayoría de las opciones de la carta son batidos, con tantas combinaciones de dulces que solo de imaginarlas me empalaga. Lamento no haber venido con Peggy porque es una golosa empedernida, pero estoy seguro de que la próxima vez la traeré conmigo. Finalmente me decanto por un batido de fresa con virutas de chocolate y nata.

Aburrido esperando a que traigan el pedido, me pongo a cotillear el resto de los clientes del local. Me fijo en una pareja de chicos que tengo a un par de mesas de distancia, los cuales parecen estar bastante entretenidos devorándose con la mirada y riéndose sin motivo aparente; me es imposible ignorar la punzada de celos que siento, y me recuerdo que volveré con mi novia. Entonces, intuitivamente desvío la mirada hacia la entrada. Y ahí es cuando contengo la respiración.

Puede que la última vez que lo vi fuera mucho más menudo, y todavía tuviera los rasgos del rostro sin perfilar. Puede que mi memoria fallara a veces, y su imagen se distorsionara, y siempre levitara la duda de que cierto detalle era producto de imaginación, si aquella peca realmente estaba tan a la izquierda, si la nariz no era tan respingada. Pero incluso con todas esas variaciones, con esa imagen tan difusa proyectada en mi mente, no me cabe duda. Por eso mi mundo se detiene, mi corazón deja de latir, la percepción del tiempo desaparece. Porque la única certeza que he tenido en mi vida, si me dieran a elegir entre todas, es que la persona que acababa de entrar era aquel mismo que salió hace tiempo de mi vida sin dejar rastro. Era Bucky.


	2. Capítulo 1: El dolor de recordar lo que nunca se olvidó.

Me viene un torrente de recuerdos a la memoria que es inevitable esquivar. De repente me hallo en el piso de Brooklyn, mi madre está cantando una canción en la cocina que no reconozco y en un momento determinado pregunta:

—James, ¿te quedas a cenar?

Me descoloca, porque más que miro alrededor no encuentro a ninguna persona a la que se podría dirigir. Estoy completamente solo. Estoy tan seguro de que la única presencia aparte de mi madre en esta casa soy yo, que me dirijo a la cocina para corregirla. Cuando llego, ya hay alguien que se me ha adelantado.

—Sí, Sarah, como voy a rechazar tu maravillosa comida.

Por un momento, pienso que se trata de mi padre. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, tantas que inconscientemente aprieto los puños haciéndome daño en las palmas. Pero con el chico que permanece en la cocina no comparto ningún parentesco. Un día lo considere un hermano, hace ya demasiado, antes de que el rencor venciera la nostalgia, y el olvido borrara el resto. El hombre que tengo ante mí es una versión desconocida del joven al que quise, y aun así, noto un millar de sentimientos floreciendo en mi piel, como ramas extendiéndose por mis extremidades y rodeándome hasta imposibilitarme la movilidad. La angustia es tal, que quiero gritar, y la voz no acude. Solo me queda observar aquel tipo charlar con mi madre ya muerta, de cuyo funeral no se presentó y jamás ofreció sus condolencias. Lloré por su abandono, aun más por la muerte de mi madre, pero jamás volvió para consolarme. Cada lágrima derramada suponía una gota más del mar que nos distanciaba a él y a mí.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy de vuelta a la realidad, ni tampoco de que he empezado a llorar. Volver a ver a mi madre, aunque simplemente fuera producto de la imaginación ha sido demasiado impactante. Llevo tantos años huyendo de su recuerdo, que no me había percatado de lo que echaba de menos ver su rostro, escucharla cantar, reír. Por otro lado está él. 

El mismo que hace nada deleitaba con su presencia en el local, ha vuelto a desparecer. Intento arduamente secar mi rostro, mientras que veo por el rabillo del ojo que una camarera se acerca a la mesa.

—Tu pedido, un batido de fresa con nata y chocolate. -lo deposita, y yo a duras penas consigo sacar un par de billetes para pagarlo.

La camarera me ofrece una sonrisa profesional, y antes de que siquiera haga el amago de irse, la detengo con un roce en el brazo.

¬¬—Perdona, -me disculpo— creo que hace apenas un momento he visto a un amigo mío, un chico moreno que rondará el metro ochenta.

La camarera no se inmuta de la desesperación de mi voz y lo agradezco.

—Creo que te refieres a Jay. Es un cliente habitual, un chico muy majo—y añade con curiosidad y un toque de morbo— Nunca me comentó nada de que tuviera un amigo tan apuesto.

Opto por ignorar la clara invitación para flirtear. Lo que realmente me importa es el nombramiento de ese tal “Jay”. Algo duele dentro de mí, y puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que ya no conserva ni su mote.

—¿Sabrías donde puedo encontrarlo? — interpelo de la forma más desinteresada posible, aunque el corazón y sus latidos acelerados me traicionen.

La chica encoje sus hombros.

—Viene y va, ya sabes. No parece un chico que se mantenga quieto en un solo sitio.

Ni que lo digas. 

Tras dejarle propina por su escasa información, mas información, vuelvo a la residencia. Procuro seguir una ruta que no haga desviarme de mi destino más de lo necesario, y concentrarme solo en cada paso que doy, en el sonido que los zapatos generan al pisar el asfalto. Si acaso intentara pensar en otra cosa, la frágil columna que está aguantado el peso de todos mis problemas se desmoronaría.  
El camino a casa parece no terminar. De vez en cuando tengo que parar e inspirar hondamente, como hacía a los 15 años al sentir que el mundo se me venía encima. Al final llego, puede que de milagro, y dejo que la oscuridad me envuelva entre sus brazos antes de que la batalla consiga librarse en mi interior.  
۞۞۞۞۞  
Los días pasan, uno tras otro, y no me brindan ningún tipo de sensación. Intento ir a clase, olvidarme de todo lo que me atormenta, y aunque a veces creo haberlo conseguido, otras tantas me encuentro divagando en el recuerdo. Hay alguna puerta en el fondo de mi mente que ha sido abierta, y soy incapaz de descubrir la forma de volverla a cerrar.

Lo que más me fastidia no es mi comportamiento en clase, sinceramente. También estoy distante con Peggy, ella lo vuelve a notar, y lo último que quiero es poner distancia entre nosotros. Por eso mismo, decido hablarlo con ella en la cafetería de siempre.

Estamos sentados, uno frente al otro, en silencio. Decido romperlo, mirándole directamente a los ojos, dejando que toda la sinceridad fluya fuera de mí.

—He estado raro estos días, lo siento—suelto—debí contártelo cuando pasó, pero ni siquiera sabía si era del todo cierto.

Niega con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

—Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras, pero tampoco quería presionar demasiado. 

Tomo una bocanada de aire para relajar mis nervios.

—Lo he visto, Peggy—intento no temblar— He visto a mi amigo Bucky.

Al escuchar eso, toda su preocupación se transforma en alegría.

—Eso es genial—comenta—me acuerdo como me contabas lo mucho que lo echabas de menos.

—Lo sé. Es solo que no me esperaba volver a encontrármelo, yo creí que había desaparecido para siempre. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de acercarme…— sacudo la cabeza — Soy un idiota.  
Peggy me manda a callar con un movimiento y se acerca para reconfortarme. Deposita un beso en mi frente, y algo en él hace que los pensamientos que permanecen detrás se aclaren.

—Deberías volver en su busca. —aconseja con delicadeza— Habla con él, recordad viejos momentos. Eso te hará sanar—al decir esto, noto tristeza en su expresión—Necesitas sanar.

Le hago caso y ese mismo día, al acabar con todas las exigencias escolares, me encamino de vuelta al barrio. El ambiente se ha enfriado un poco con la entrada de la noche, así que aumento la marcha para entrar en calor. Mi primer lugar de búsqueda es sin duda el bar, aunque tampoco me toma de sorpresa no dar con él ahí.

Decido esperar un rato por si decide pasarse más tarde. Posteriormente, harto de estar quieto, me adentro por callejuelas a las que no debería ser recomendable pasear con solo la luna como cómplice.

Llevo unos 15 minutos callejeando cuando percibo un ruido cercano. Me doy la vuelta asustado, en busca de la fuente del sonido, pero no aprecio nada. Cuando llego a la conclusión de que ha sido mi imaginación, bajo la guardia. Un error que no se puede cometer en sitios como aquel.

Una sombra que aparece de la nada me tira con fuerza contra la pared; No distingo su rostro puesto que se oculta bajo una capucha negra. Intento gritar al ver un destello metálico bajo su mano, pero él enseguida me tapa la boca.

—Será mejor que no armes un jaleo si no quieres que te corte la garganta ya. —dice intimidantemente mientras me muestra la navaja que ocultaba y apunta el filo a mi cuello.

Noto como la visión se me nubla por el terror y la ansiedad que la situación me produce. Intento no desmayarme, porque si lo hago, temo que despertaré hecho rodajas.

—Por favor, roba lo que quieras de mí—le ruego—No me mates, solo soy un crío…

Ríe amargamente.

—Un crío no debería andar solo a estas horas—siento su mirada en mí—Pareces bastante estirado, y eso me gusta…

Su mano empieza a recorrer más abajo de la cadera y en ese instante sé cuales son sus intenciones. Ya no me queda voz, todas las energías se han disipado en forma de temblor y sudor. En el momento en el que escucho su cremallera del pantalón bajarse, alguien grita. Sospecho que sea yo, y entonces, todo pasa muy deprisa; como en las películas donde hay varias escenas de acción donde tu cerebro es incapaz de prestar atención a todo lo que ocurre alrededor:

Mi atacante se aleja un poco. Se oye disparo. Y yo me desplomo.

۞۞۞۞۞

Despierto y lo primero que contemplo es una puerta, una puerta de color azul, como el mismísimo mar en calma, como los días de cielo despejado donde el calor no es abrasador. Esos pensamientos hacen que me sienta un instante en paz, antes de darme cuenta de que por muy bonita que sea la puerta, es la primera vez que la veo.

¿Será acaso esto el cielo?

Mi mente, tan bondadosa, me lo niega mostrando las imágenes de lo ocurrido como una cascada de agua fría. De repente vuelvo a estar en tensión, con el pulso disparado y lágrimas asomándome por mis ojos. Siento otra vez esas manos del callejón, no cesan el agarre, y me arrinconan sin vía de escape.

Salto del sofá y corro hacia la puerta por instinto. Mis manos se quedan en el pomo, y empujo con fuerza, pero esta no cede. Grito y me lanzo contra ella en un intento de abrirla. Al ver que no se abre, me dejo caer y empiezo a llorar derrotado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una voz diferente a la del atracador. Puede que realmente esté en el cielo, y esa voz pertenezca a dios.

Alzo la cabeza esperando encontrarme con una divinidad, pero en vez de eso me topo con una mirada del mismo color que la puerta.

—¿Bucky?—susurro, tan bajo que dudo que me haya oído.

Aún así, acude a mi lado, manteniendo la distancia por miedo a asustarme.

—Steve. —pronuncia mi nombre con tanta ternura que quiero acunarme en ese sonido.

Una oleada de vergüenza por mi situación azota mi ser y me aparto a un lado.

—Perdón, yo… —dudo— Debería irme.

Bucky, James, Jay, o como quiera que se llame, me observa con tristeza. Quiero chillar y decirle que deje de poner esa cara porque solo empeora la situación.

—Steve, por favor, espera—pide y se lo concedo— He visto todo, yo… Lo siento mucho. No sé realmente lo que recuerdas, ni hasta que punto te atacó. No sabía ni que eras tú, yo solo vi una situación de peligro y…—intenta explicarse—disparé para alarmarle y se fue. Después de reconocerte te traje aquí. Yo… no sabía ni que frecuentaras este barrio.

Así que el disparo venía de su pistola. Bucky disparó para salvarme, hecho que no se si me alivia o me perturba porque para ello utilizó un maldito arma. Bucky Barnes, después de 4 años, se presenta ante mi como un justiciero de barrio de mala muerte.

Sigue estático en su sitio, comportándose como si fuera una presa que fuera a huir, como si yo me tratara del sujeto que abandonaba al otro en la relación.

—Gracias. —le respondo con sinceridad. Noto que un destello esperanzador en sus ojos— Es solo que necesito descansar y procesar todo. Que me ataquen, verte a ti cuando pensé que…—me callo— Es demasiado.  
Se levanta mientras asiente con la cabeza, a pesar de que sé que tiene varias preguntas en mente. Es inevitable fijarme en los mechones de su cabello acariciarle la cara, y en como ese nuevo peinado (algo más largo del que tenía cuando se marchó) le hace aparentar incluso más edad.  
—Solo te pido una cosa—suspira. Creo que me va a rogar que no cuente que es portador de un arma pero en cambio suelta: — Quédate a dormir.

El cansancio me invade, y aunque su presencia todavía me incomoda, dejo que me guíe a su habitación, prepare la cama y me deje la estancia para descansar. Antes de irse al salón percibo su voz, a pesar de no llegar a descifrar el mensaje. Creo que me desea algo; tampoco le doy más vueltas, porque en el momento que cierra la puerta me abalanzo a los brazos de Morfeo, que en esta ocasión lo acompaña también un aroma familiar.


	3. Capítulo 2: Como en los viejos tiempos.

Hace cinco años  
Los rascacielos de Nueva York se anteponen a nuestro paso mientras corremos con una botella bajo el regazo. Bucky, con una risa traviesa aunque algo nerviosa se gira hacia atrás por un momento para comprobar que, efectivamente, nadie nos ha seguido. Observo como escracha con la mirada nuestros alrededores y con un gesto de afirmación, continuamos con nuestra escapada.

Es cuando nos alejamos un poco de la muchedumbre que nos permitimos el lujo de parar y descansar en un banco de un parque de una zona ya residencial. Saco la botella entusiasmado, nuestra reliquia robada y capturada, ya algo caliente después de absorber todo mi calor corporal.

Utilizo la navaja que siempre llevo en el bolsillo para abrirla, bajo la mirada atenta de mi cómplice.

—¿Quieres probarlo tú primero? — pregunta no por curiosidad, sino para provocarme — ¿Te atreves, Rogers?

Asiento enérgicamente como si fuera lo que más deseara en este mundo. En realidad, pocas veces he probado alcohol, y la mayoría de ocasiones por culpa del chico que tengo al lado que siempre me tienta a hacer cosas que la ley no aprueba, y mi madre menos. Sin más dilación cojo la botella y dejo que una cantidad generosa de líquido se adentre en mi garganta, como lava saliendo de un volcán y haciéndose camino en la superficie. Quema, pero no me quejo, simplemente clavo mi vista en el joven que tengo en frente, una provocación respondida por otra.

Me arrebata la botella en cuanto puede, y como si eso se tratara de un concurso de quien es el más idiota de los dos, echa un trago que parece no acabar. Sus ojos lagrimean, y su piel clara está tornándose en rojiza, sin embargo, él continua hasta que la mitad de la botella está vacía.

—Espero que hayas aprendido—dice después de haber tosido durante un rato.

El alcohol pronto sube a nuestras cabezas, se derrama en nuestras conversaciones que poco a poco van convirtiéndose en risotadas sin ningún sentido. Ha empezado a refrescar bastante (considerando que estamos a mitades de febrero) pero poco le importa eso a mi cuerpo embriagado por la calidez de esa bebida y la presencia de Bucky. Al cabo de un rato redirecciono la conversación a algo más serio, porque temo que de tanta risa mi abdomen empiece a doler demasiado.

—¿Qué tal el insti? — le cuestiono con curiosidad, ya que asiste ya a la escuela secundaria por tener un año más que yo.

Intenta poner una mueca del asco, aunque sus ojos siguen brillando con la alegría de un borracho.

—Qué necesidad de sacar este tema, Rogers —bufa, pero continua— Bien, más o menos. Voy aprobando los exámenes, hay un lugar en la mesa que es clave para poner chuletas…

—¿Y las chicas? —interrumpo.

Parece perdido, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—¿Las chicas?

Le doy un codazo, en un intento de que me deje de tomar el pelo.

—Ya sabes de lo que te hablo, Bucky —mueve lentamente la cabeza como afirmación, aunque sigue la duda plantada en su rostro— Seguro que hay chicas que estén buenas por ahí, ¿no? Además, compartes edificio con las mayores, Ricky me contó que hay muchas a las que les van más pequeños, y que les encantaría… pues eso.

De repente toda la felicidad de Bucky se ha transformado en incomodidad, que apenas es capaz de camuflarla.

—Sí, supongo… — responde con una sonrisa forzada— Ya le preguntaré.

Aunque no comprendo muy bien la razón de su malestar continuo con la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El tiempo pasa volando y cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya quedan solo un par de horas para el amanecer. Un silencio nos inunda, y al ver que mi amigo ha cesado de hablar (muy poco habitual por parte de él) alzo la cabeza, y me encuentro con que se ha quedado dormido.

Suspiro y en mi mente asoman varias opciones, aunque al final simplemente opto por acurrucarme a su lado en busca del calor que se ha desvanecido junto a los efectos del alcohol. En el otro lado de la ciudad, puede que nuestros padres estén preocupados porque sus hijos no han aparecido, pero poco me importa ya que lo único que existe en mi mundo esta noche es este banco, Bucky y yo.

۞۞۞۞۞

El olor a tortitas es lo que primero percibo al despertarme. Si dejara que la imaginación siguiera su cauce, podría creer que estoy devuelta en Brooklyn, en mi antiguo apartamento, antes de que las cosas se torcieran y la orfandad acudiera a mi puerta. Si fuera cruel conmigo, podría crear la imagen de mi madre haciendo el desayuno mientras tatareaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Y puede que tenga algo de piedad en mí mismo, o puede que ya hace tiempo que sé que esto es imposible, porque tan pronto como llega el recuerdo se marcha a la lejanía. 

No me cuesta mucho situarme, más bien sorprendentemente asimilo la situación de una manera en la que era incapaz ayer.

Ayer, un día que lo dejo en el baúl de ese pasado que guardo con llave. No quiero desmoronarme como lo hice más. No me lo puedo permitir.

El olor al desayuno sigue colándose por la puerta, y pensar que mi amigo (al que no veo desde hace 4 años y creía que estaba muerto) esté cocinando para mí, genera un sentimiento extraño en mi corazón. Si se piensa que cocinándome tortitas va a curar todas las heridas que dejó tras su marcha, lo tiene claro; tal pensamiento provoca que mi estomago gruña, queriendo quitarme la razón.

Por fin decido levantarme y procuro no fijarme demasiado en reflejo que devuelve el espejo de la habitación. Sé que parezco desaliñado, tras una noche que ha dejado estragos en mí. Bajo mis ojos crecen grandes sombras, más evidentes por la palidez de mi piel casi enfermiza y mi pelo poco dista de parecer un nido de pájaros. Debajo de la ropa sé que encontraré moratones, algo que ahora mismo no me apetece ver. Sacudo la cabeza, en un intento de quitarle importancia a mi aspecto debatido.

Total, solo me va a ver Bucky, quien me ha visto peor situación en otros momentos de nuestra vida. ¿O no?

Finalmente saco fuerzas de algún rincón desconocido y salgo del cuarto para deslizarme hasta la cocina. Allá, como me esperaba, me encuentro con una versión que no había visto hasta ahora del que era mi amigo. Todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia, así que no he conseguido perturbar su concentración en la labor: freír la comida y depositarla en el plato cuidadosamente, con una satisfacción palpable en su rostro.

Quedo embobado ante esa escena tan simple, y la belleza que transmite, hasta que el protagonista de ella se da cuenta que no está solo.  
Se detiene un momento dudoso, pero en seguida esboza una sonrisa amigable.

—Buenos días, Steve — saluda, y a mí todavía me cuesta digerir el sonido de mi nombre con esa voz.

Intento aparentar lo más cordial posible.

—Buenos días — me mira con intensidad, con el temor reticente de lo que ocurrió ayer, aunque yo deshecho la idea al decir: — Que buena pinta tienen esas tortitas.

La tensión que parecía contener la libera con una risa leve.

—Sí, bueno. Estoy orgulloso de que no se me hayan quemado, pero creo que me han quedado demasiado espesas — se pasa una mano por su pelo — A ver si tengo algún sirope que pueda mejorarlas.

Encojo los hombros.

—Habrá que probarlas para saberlo.

Le ayudo a poner los platos en la mesa, y después de sacar por lo menos 50 siropes diferentes de la despensa, Bucky se permite sentarse. No echo de menos un café que acompañe mi desayuno; no necesito algo que provoque que mis nervios vuelvan a aflorar. 

Tras un primer mordisco al que el moreno ha estado esperando con expectación, dejo que un gruñido de satisfacción abandone mi garganta. Bucky parece contento con esa respuesta.

—Está muy bueno — reafirmo — Nunca esperé que llegaras a cocinar algo comestible.

El aludido bufa.

—Tal vez antes podía permitirme alimentarme base de cheetos. Pero quiero empezar a comer más sano para poder por lo menos llegar a los treinta, ¿sabes?

—Nunca pensé que llegaría oír decirte eso — respondo con sinceridad. Él alza la mirada, observándome atento mientras mastica.

—Puede que el Bucky de hace cuatro años no pudiera freír un huevo—admite e incluso agacha la cabeza ¿tímido? — Ahora puedo freír varios a la vez, tampoco muy bien, pero lo suficiente para no intoxicarme.

Esa confesión hace que ría ante el recuerdo de su yo antiguo intentando cocinar. Él abre los ojos sorprendido, y hay un leve rubor en sus mejillas, entonces me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez desde hace 4 años que escucha mi risa.

—Simplemente me parece surrealista todo esto—señalo la comida— Está más bueno que las del Wendy’s.

Asiente agradecido.

—Gracias a los años que estuve en Europa supe apreciar la buena cocina — explica con simpleza, como si ese dato no tuviera efecto en mí.

Pero lo tiene. Me atraganto con el trozo que reside en mi boca, y mientras toso intentando descongestionar la entrada de aire, apenas puedo formular una pregunta:

—¿Estuviste en Europa?  
Al cabo de unos segundos de extrañeza, Bucky comprende que es nueva información para mí.

—Sí, yo… He estado viviendo tres años allá. De hecho estuve de un lado a…

Todo el ambiente relajado que podría haber experimento hace unos segundos se rompe; no dejo que termine.

—Pensé que te habías mudado a Washington por el trabajo de tu padre—recrimino.

—Y lo hice, pero…

Vuelvo a interrumpirle mientras un rencor que pensé haber enterrado ya, sale a superficie.

—Fui a buscarte allá, ¿sabes? — abre la boca, pero de nuevo, le detengo— Incluso intenté colarme en los archivos policiales por si te había ocurrido algo — siento como mis extremidades empiezan a temblar de una mezcla de furia y decepción— Me prometiste volver, y sabía que tú eras incapaz de romper una promesa, así que supuse lo peor.  
Bucky me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—Steve, no lo entiendes, yo…

No quiero escuchar excusas que ya han sido tejidas en mi mente en todos estos años de incerteza. No quiero que el daño que me provocó durante estos años con su imagen viva vuelva a reaparecer. Por eso mismo, me levanto de un sopetón y dirijo a él todo la rabia que tengo para ocultar mi verdadera tristeza.

—No debería haberme quedado más de lo necesario. — sentencio con la voz raspada— Esto ha sido un error. Tengo que irme. —sacudo la cabeza— Ayer mismo me confirmaste que sabías que yo estaba en la ciudad. Y nunca viniste a buscarme.

Bucky abandona su asiento también perturbado, como si no entendiera la razón de mi ira.

—Yo no tuve otra opción — dice en un hilo de voz— Nunca quise abandonarte a ti, ni siquiera a tu madre…

Lo próximo que se escucha es el golpe de mi puño contra la mesa. Si antes la ira me invadía, ahora directamente me he convertido en una masa de ella. No siento nada más al escuchar el nombramiento de mi madre.

—¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! — grito desatado, mientras me acerco peligrosamente a él— ¡Está muerta! ¿Entiendes? ¡No permitiré que manches su recuerdo! — bajo mi peligrosa mirada, Bucky parece haberse hecho más pequeño — Claro que no lo sabías, ¿verdad? Porque no tienes ni puta idea. Vas de amiguito ahora, y no tienes ni puta idea de lo que he pasado.

Todos estos años, lloré su nombre junto al de mi madre. Todos estos años, añadí más dolor a la pérdida de una figura materna con la suya. Tanto sufrimiento para que ahora, aparezca y destruya toda creencia que tuve sobre él. Tal vez lo supiera, y en el fondo, esas lágrimas estuvieran destinadas a un traidor, y no a un muerto. Puede que estuviera escrito este momento en la narración de la historia, y que esta furia interior no estuviera enjaulada en un sitio tan hermético. 

Corro, por miedo a que esto sea yo, por miedo a hacer algo de lo que no estaría orgulloso. Escucho sus suplicas, sus lamentos pero no hay nada que me detenga ante el recuerdo del funeral del que único acompañante tuve fue la soledad. Hoy por la mañana pensé poder soportarlo, y pasar página, y lo único que he hecho es volver al principio de este libro lleno de horror.

Así que cojo todas mis pertenencias, y sé que incluso si está desesperado por que me quede, no me va a detener. Por orgullo, por miedo o porque simplemente sabe que tengo la razón.  
La última imagen que tengo antes de abandonar la casa, es de un chico con la expresión llena de dolor, rígido en su semblante, y partido a pedazos en su mente.  
Dejo que aquello que observan mis ojos me llene de algún tipo de satisfacción, pero solo recibo dolor ante ello. Como siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, espero ir actualizando poco a poco, ya tengo varios capítulos preparados, un saludo!


End file.
